Changing Emotions
by MoonlightKagomeHimeko
Summary: Ran can't take it anymore. She's tired of waiting for Shinichi. Conan is furious and tries to convince her to wait longer. Will he succeed after Ran finds a new guy! Can Conan find a way to convince her to continue loving Shinichi?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Meitantei Conan or it's characters.

**Changing Emotions**

**By MoonlightKagomeHimeko**

The morning sun lit up the once dark sky and the air smelt of wet grass. Ran got up slowly to open her window and take in the happiness of the morning, though she, herself, wasn't very happy at all. Her eyes seemed as if she had been crying all night, and were dark from lack of sleep. She looked up into the sky and the tears began to form once more.

"Shinichi…"

Little footsteps could be heard from outside her room and the door opened. "Ran-neechan. You hungry?" questioned the little boy as he walked slowly over to her.

She turns around, quickly drying the tears off her face. "Good morning Conan. Yes I am." She responded trying to smile. Conan's smile faded as he saw a single tear that escaped her eye. He took a step closer and looked up at her.

"Ran-neechan…What's wrong?"

She stared at him for a bit, before sitting down on the edge of her bed. Her gaze moved to the ceiling of the room. "I guess, I can tell you…" she started, motioning for the boy to sit next to her, "Conan, I just don't think I can take it anymore…Shinichi's been gone for so long and I miss him so much. I've been strong for too long…truth is, I'm weak…I waited too long for him…He abandoned me! He left, and all I can do is miss him! I don't think I can go on much longer…"

Conan turned to look at his feet, dangling off the edge of the bed. He moved his hand over hers and grasped it tightly. Ran looked down at him with her teary eyes. "Don't give up…" he said slowly, "He didn't abandon you, Ran…He would never abandon you…"

"But he did! He's not here anymore! He hasn't been here since forever! He doesn't care about me—"

"He DOES care about you!" Conan said looking up at her once more, a stern look on his face. "He cares about you more than you would know. Don't give up. Don't cry anymore."

Ran stared at him in surprise as he walked out the door into the hallway.

Conan walked out into the front room and put on his tiny red shoes. He turned to look at Kogorou who was busy reading the paper. "I'm going out, Uncle. Ran will be out for breakfast in a bit." The door closes behind him and Kogorou nods without looking.

"Ran! You're staring off into space again!" exclaimed Sonoko as her best friend snapped back into reality, "Ran, I brought you out here, because your dad said that you've been acting like this all morning! I want you to cheer up!"

Ran gives a sigh and tries to smile at her friend. "I know," she says, "I just…I've been doing some thinking lately and…I don't know If I want to wait for Shinichi anymore…"

Sonoko stops dead in her tracks. "You mean, you're divorcing your husband?!" she exclaims so loudly that the people across the street turned to stare at them strangely.

"I'm giving up on him."

"Ran! This isn't like you! You've LOVED that guy since you were a child! A CHILD! That's a LONG TIME!"

Ran turns away from her friend and begins to walk towards a nearby ice-cream shop, "Sonoko, let's stop talking about him and get something to cheer us up…ok?" she says forcing another smile, though to Sonoko's dismay, accompanied by what seemed like anger and sadness in her eyes. She follows her friend into the shop regardless.

The girls take their seats. The clerk, old and perverse, checks out Sonoko with a "seductive" look. Sonoko gives a short shudder before turning away with Ran. "So…" She stops her sentence, finding it difficult to come up with a topic to bring up other than Ran's "knight in shining armor". "So?" Ran asks in return, waiting for Sonoko to come up with something.

Just as she opens her mouth, however, a man walks up to the pair. He has short, clean and dark hair, a muscular build, and a gorgeous face that Sonoko would swoon over if not for the fact that the guy is smiling at Ran. _What? Why now?! _She asks herself.

"Hey," the man starts, "I noticed you from across the street and it seemed like you were kind of upset. I wanted to know if you're okay." Sonoko glares. "No, we're no—" She is interrupted by Ran, staring at the man with glassy eyes. "Yeess, we're fine…" Her words came out slower than usual, as if she's in a trance. Sonoko, understanding the situation, barges in attempting to diverge the situation from proceeding further than it already has gone. "We were in a somewhat priv—" Again, she is interrupted. "Would you like to join us?" Ran asks in her trance-like state. "Alright, but the ice cream is on me," he answers. _Damnit… Just when I'm comforting her about her marriage, things screw up._

"So, what're you girls up to?"

Ran smiles politely, "Nothing really. Just hanging around, you know."

He smiles back and reaches his hand out to her from across the table, "I'm Tasuki Maro. You can call me whatever you like."

She reaches to take his hand and nods, "I'm Mori Ran, nice to meet you."

Sonoko glares as this happens and then reaches her hand in between them, "I'm Suzuki Sonoko. And I'm amazing and rich." She smiles brightly, her emotions suddenly changing.

Ran is startled and a bit angry at her friend's actions, so she leans back into her chair.

Maro gets up to order the ice cream, leaving Ran and Sonoko to only glare at eachother. Ran breaks the silence, "What was all that about?" she asks sternly. Sonoko flattens her palms against the table and leans in, "You're married to Shinichi, remember?!"

"For the last time, we're not married. He left me and I don't want to think about him anymore!"

"Well, I'm trying to make you realize that you can't give up on him! I know you two better than anyone! I know he'll come back! He cares about you too much to just leave you forever!"

Ran stands up furiously, "What do you know?! What do you and Conan know?! No one knows how I've been feeling this whole time! No one! And if you're only gonna sit there and tell me that it'll be alright to still wait for him, then I don't wanna hear anything from you anymore!" she practically yells this and everyone in the shop is staring at her. Maro comes back with the ice cream and Ran snatches Sonoko's and hands it to her furiously. "Take it."

Maro stands there with a confused expression. Ran takes her ice cream and pushes Maro out of the shop with her. Sonoko watches them leave in disbelief.

Ran and Maro make their way to the park across the street and take a seat on the bench by the fountain. Ran slowly eats her ice cream as Maro watches, still confused as to what happened. "Um, Miss Mori, I'm lost. Did your friend upset you?" he asks.

"Yeah…but it's nothing." She forces a smile, "she just doesn't understand me very well sometimes."

He nods, "I know how that is."

Ran takes a look at her watch, "Oh!"

"What is it?"

"I have to get going." She stands up ready to leave.

"Ok then. " he scribbles onto a piece of paper and hands it to her, "Since It seems like your troubled, here's my number. Call me when you need help or someone to talk to."

"Thankyou Tasuki-kun." She smiles, "Thankyou for the ice cream too."

"Call me Maro, and you're welcome."

She takes off back to the Detective Agency, a new hope in her heart.

_During all of this…_

Conan makes his way into Agasa's house in anger. "I can't take it anymore!"

The old man peeks into the main room to see who was speaking, "Oh! Shinichi. What brings you here today?"

"I can't take it." He says again, through gritted teeth. "She's suffering so much, because of me. She's starting to try and forget me!"

"Sounds like you're in need of help…"

"Agasa, I need you and Haibara to do me a favor."

The small girl appears from the back room and makes her way towards them, "What is it?"

**Moonlight: **Yay! My second Detective Conan fic! Hope you guys like this one. =]


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Meitantei Conan or it's characters.

**Changing Emotions**

**By MoonlightKagomeHimeko**

_"What is it?"_

Conan took another step closer to the two and exposed his tear-filled eyes. Those water-droplets were silently threatening to come trickling down his face at any moment. The old man gazed upon him with a sad, yet shocked face due to Conan's red eyes.

"I want to return to my normal body…" he said softly, "I want to show Ran that I haven't forgotten her…that I love her!" he finished, his sentence turning into a cry for help.

Haibara stood there, leaning against the door-frame, knowingly. She tapped her toe against the hard-wood floor twice, as if in thought, then she turned to go back into the room she was in.

"I'll get started on it," She said without looking at him as she walked back, "It'll take 12 hours to develop, and it'll only work for about an hour or so, but at least it'll help." With that said, she turned into the room and was out of sight.

Agasa, still gazing into Conan's sad face, took him by the hand and walked him into the kitchen for something to cheer him up.

_Later…_

Conan walked into the main room of the house and quietly took a seat on the couch. His eyes were still red and puffy from all of the crying. _'I just don't get it…'_ thought to himself as he fingered the hem of his shirt slowly, _'…I've never cried like that before…I never cry at all…I don't know why I'm getting so worked up about this…'_

Kogorou steps into the main room as well, his hair wet from his shower, he walks over to the boy and stares intently before dropping his fist upon Conan's head roughly. "Kyaa!" squeaks Conan in pain.

"What's with the face?"

Conan stops rubbing his head instantly and turns to look back down at the hem of his shirt. "I…lost something important to me…"

"Oh really? A toy? If it is, you could always get a new one."

"No it's--…yeah…I lost my favorite soccer ball…" he replied trying to act as childish as possible.

"Well, get a new one. It's not that hard." With that said, Kogorou walks into the kitchen.

Conan, still playing with his shirt, leans over to lie down on the couch. Moments later, the door creeks open and Ran walks into the room with a small smile on her face. She hangs up her coat on the rack and walks over to sit on the couch.

"Kyaa!" squeaks Conan in pain as she sat on him by mistake.

Flustered, Ran gets up and sits on the other end of the couch, "I'm so sorry, Conan! I didn't see you there." She giggles.

Conan stares at her with a confused expression, his eyes still red and puffy. _'Why is she…happy…?' _The boys sits up slowly and leans in towards her. "Ran…did something happen today?"

Her eyes sparkled and she nodded, "I met a really nice guy. I'm thinking he could help me to, you know, get my mind off Shinichi."

His eyes widened in shock. "WHAT?!" he cried out without thinking, "You WHAT?! I can't believe you! What's happened to you, Ran? Has my absence really led you to believe that I don't care about you?! Are you just going to give up like that?!" tears once again formed in his eyes and he let them fall as he stared at the girl intently.

Ran was definitely confused just then. Had he just said '_his_ absence'? Her smile was gone and all she could do was stare at the small boy with no words to say.

"Why?" he asked.

"W-what do you mean 'why'?! I…I HAVE TO FORGET HIM SOMEHOW!" she screams and runs into her room, the door slamming behind her.

Kogorou stood in the hallway that led to the kitchen, confused. "What…just happened?"

Conan returned to lie on the couch and closed his eyes, "Nothing happened, Uncle. She's just having boy trouble."

"Figures," he replies and walks back into the kitchen.

_A few Hours later…_

"Conan, it's late. Get to bed, now." says Kogorou as he turns off the TV and goes to his room.

The little boy gets up from the couch he's been sitting in for hours. He drags his little feet towards to door of Ran's room and turns the handle only to find out that she has locked herself in her room. Conan sighs, "She HAS to let me sleep and she knows that." '_Yet, sleeping with her tonight won't do me much good…' _He gripped his shirt over his heart as if it were in pain. A few seconds go by and he decides to knock on the door. "Ran," he starts, "I need to sleep. Please open the door."

After about a minute, the door slowly opens and Ran is standing there in her pajamas, her face still full of sorrow. "I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier." She says sadly and lets him inside.

He changes into his pajamas and turns back to look at Ran, who is now sitting on her bed. "It's alright. I've been thinking about it… Maybe I should accept this, because it really is my fault that you're like this." He tried to force a smile and walks over to her bedside. "Ran, can I sleep in your bed tonight?"

She stared at him, even more confused than earlier that day. She nods and pulls open the covers for him. They both get into bed and she turns off the light.

"Conan…what do you mean it's your fault? You did nothing wrong. And why aren't I "neechan" anymore?"

He turns to his side to face her. Their faces inches apart. "It's because it IS my fault…I--…" his words were caught in his throat and realizes that even now, he cannot tell her the truth. "It's nothing. Forget it…neechan…" he leans in to rest his head on her shoulder and closes his eyes. "…I just have to accept the fact that you don't want m-…him…anymore…"

Ran wraps an arm around the little boy. "You're wrong…I do love him…more than anyone…I'm just tired of waiting for him to come back."

Conan, now half asleep, yawns silently, "He loves you too…You will see him again…soon…I promise…" with that, he fell asleep in her arms.

"Oh, Conan. How I wish that I could believe you…but I've got a date with Maro tomorrow…" she too closed her eyes and all was silent.

_At Agasa's…_

"It's almost done. The temporary antidote for Shinichi." says Haibara to the half-sleeping doctor sitting next to her. "It's almost done…"

**Moonlight: **Sorry it took forever. Hope you like it. =]


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Meitantei Conan or it's Characters.

**Changing Emotions**

**By MoonlightKagomeHimeko**

The apartment was fairly large; the curtains were a very deep red giving the apartment a somewhat dark feeling. The furniture was also dark colors and the walls were painted black for some reason. Yet, the place looked like it was built for a rich man.

"Maro, I'm sorry. I really have to get going, I have someone waiting for me back home, I said I'd be there by six," repeated Ran as she looked at her watch for the fifth time.

_7:00…_

"Like I said, just call and tell them you'll be home late. Listen, I waited for a long time to get tickets for tonight's showing and it'll be a waste if we don't go." He said as he walked over to her and slipped a hand behind her to lock the door. "Or we can just stay here and you can be my pet?"

"W-what are you doing? Maro, I have to get home. Please." She tries to unlock the door, but he blocks her and pushes her toward the couch across the room. She stumbles on a small pillow that had fallen off the couch, tripping backwards onto the couch.

"Why do you want to go so badly? Could it be another guy? Oh! That's it! You really aren't over that guy are you?" he holds her down by her arms and puts some of his weight over her so she doesn't suddenly bust out a karate move on him. "You love him. Then why accept me? Just toying around with guys?"

Ran writhes furiously, "Yes! Yes I DO love him! Shinichi is the only one I'll ever love! Now, let me go, you creep!"

"'Creep'?" he questions, "I'm a 'creep' now?" he tightens his grips on her wrists and she winces in pain. "I'll show you how much of a creep I can be, then…"

_7:15…_

Shinichi paces around in front of the Detective Agency, waiting for Ran to come home. He had taken the first temporary antidote at six, when she said she'd be home. Fearing that is was going to wear out and that she was in danger of some sort, he panicked. "What's keeping her?! It's been over an hour!"

He walks over to the edge of the sidewalk and sits down in order to calm himself. 'She'll be here soon', he thought.

_7:30…_

"Grah! Where is she?! I don't have much time!" he yells out into the nothingness of the night sky.

Just then, a slender figure appears running towards him, lit only by the dim streetlights and the moon. He gets up only to be rammed into by Sonoko who was frantically running to find him.

She looks up to see him face and wraps her arms around his neck in happiness. "I knew it! I knew you would show up if she was in danger!"

He quickly pulls her off of him and shakes her back and forth frantically, "Ran is in danger?!"

"M-Maro has her in this apartment building! She was yelling and the door was locked! Please help her!" she cried out.

"Where?! What building?! Take me!" he grabs her hand and runs in the direction she cam from.

_7:55…_

Sonoko and Shinichi run swiftly through the double doors of the apartment building and up to the third floor where Sonoko had last seen her best friend.

"Where?!" Shinichi repeats for the tenth time.

Sonoko points to the room down the hall and Shinichi dashes for it. He turns the knob and fails. "Damn!"

_7:56…_

"Damn it! I don't have much time!" he curses under his breath and rams in the door with all the force in him. A dent. That's a good start. He rams into it once more and it breaks down the center.

"Ran!" he calls out as he sees her laying on the couch, her clothing halfway off and her skin bruised. Maro was still holding her down. "Get off of her, you bastard!" he yells as his foot comes in contact with Maro's abdomen with great force.

Maro stumbles to the side of the room and hits the wall, knocking him unconscious.

Ran opens her eyes slowly. "Shi-shinichi…?"

_8:00…_

"Ran!" he runs over to her, "Thank god you're okay!" He goes to embrace her, but stops when he feels a familiar pain in his chest. "I guess…t-times up…" he whispers to himself.

"Shinichi! What's wrong?!" she panics.

His body felt as if it were going to melt. That same feeling her had felt every other time he's tried a temporary antidote. He'll return to being little Conan again. '_I can't…not in front of her…'_

Within seconds, his body returned to it's small form and the pain was slowly fading away. Yet, he was exhausted from all of the day's events.

"Shi..Conan?!" she yells out in surprise to see the small child in her arms instead of her childhood friend.

He stirs and looks up at her, "Nevermind that. We need to get out of here!" he says with little breath. She nods and runs out of the room carrying him in her arms. The oversized clothing slowly slipping from his grasp, yet he was still able to hold it together.

"Ran!" calls out Sonoko. Ran runs towards her and apologizes for the way she treated her. "Don't worry about it, Ran. At least you're safe." Conan turns his head to face Sonoko.

"Sonoko, call the police and have them take that bastard away…" he says

"But where's Shinichi?!"

"I'll explain later! Just call the police!" he demands. "Ran, let's go home."

Confused, Sonoko takes out her phone and does as she's told. Ran runs toward he stairs and heads in the direction of the Detective Agency.

"Sh…Con…t-thankyou for saving me…" she says softly as she runs.

Conan nods and rests his head on her shoulder, "Anything for your safety, Ran." He sighs.

He couldn't help but wonder what she'd say about his transformation once they got back home.

Yet, he feared the worst…

**Moonlight:** Almost done. =]


	4. Chapter 4

Changing Emotions

By MoonlightKagomeHimeko

The apartment was fairly large; the curtains were a very deep red giving the apartment a somewhat dark feeling. The furniture was also dark colors and the walls were painted black for some reason. Yet, the place looked like it was built for a rich man.

"Maro, I'm sorry. I really have to get going, I have someone waiting for me back home, I said I'd be there by six," repeated Ran as she looked at her watch for the fifth time.

_7:00…_

"Like I said, just call and tell them you'll be home late. Listen, I waited for a long time to get tickets for tonight's showing and it'll be a waste if we don't go." He said as he walked over to her and slipped a hand behind her to lock the door. "Or we can just stay here and you can be my pet?"

"W-what are you doing? Maro, I have to get home. Please." She tries to unlock the door, but he blocks her and pushes her toward the couch across the room. She stumbles on a small pillow that had fallen off the couch, tripping backwards onto the couch.

"Why do you want to go so badly? Could it be another guy? Oh! That's it! You really aren't over that guy are you?" he holds her down by her arms and puts some of his weight over her so she doesn't suddenly bust out a karate move on him. "You love him. Then why accept me? Just toying around with guys?"

Ran writhes furiously, "Yes! Yes I DO love him! Shinichi is the only one I'll ever love! Now, let me go, you creep!"

"'Creep'?" he questions, "I'm a 'creep' now?" he tightens his grips on her wrists and she winces in pain. "I'll show you how much of a creep I can be, then…"

_7:15…_

Shinichi paces around in front of the Detective Agency, waiting for Ran to come home. He had taken the first temporary antidote at six, when she said she'd be home. Fearing that is was going to wear out and that she was in danger of some sort, he panicked. "What's keeping her?! It's been over an hour!"

He walks over to the edge of the sidewalk and sits down in order to calm himself. 'She'll be here soon', he thought.

_7:30…_

"Grah! Where is she?! I don't have much time!" he yells out into the nothingness of the night sky.

Just then, a slender figure appears running towards him, lit only by the dim streetlights and the moon. He gets up only to be rammed into by Sonoko who was frantically running to find him.

She looks up to see him face and wraps her arms around his neck in happiness. "I knew it! I knew you would show up if she was in danger!"

He quickly pulls her off of him and shakes her back and forth frantically, "Ran is in danger?!"

"M-Maro has her in this apartment building! She was yelling and the door was locked! Please help her!" she cried out.

"Where?! What building?! Take me!" he grabs her hand and runs in the direction she cam from.

_7:55…_

Sonoko and Shinichi run swiftly through the double doors of the apartment building and up to the third floor where Sonoko had last seen her best friend.

"Where?!" Shinichi repeats for the tenth time.

Sonoko points to the room down the hall and Shinichi dashes for it. He turns the knob and fails. "Damn!"

_7:56…_

"Damn it! I don't have much time!" he curses under his breath and rams in the door with all the force in him. A dent. That's a good start. He rams into it once more and it breaks down the center.

"Ran!" he calls out as he sees her laying on the couch, her clothing halfway off and her skin bruised. Maro was still holding her down. "Get off of her, you bastard!" he yells as his foot comes in contact with Maro's abdomen with great force.

Maro stumbles to the side of the room and hits the wall, knocking him unconscious.

Ran opens her eyes slowly. "Shi-shinichi…?"

_8:00…_

"Ran!" he runs over to her, "Thank god you're okay!" He goes to embrace her, but stops when he feels a familiar pain in his chest. "I guess…t-times up…" he whispers to himself.

"Shinichi! What's wrong?!" she panics.

His body felt as if it were going to melt. That same feeling her had felt every other time he's tried a temporary antidote. He'll return to being little Conan again. '_I can't…not in front of her…'_

Within seconds, his body returned to it's small form and the pain was slowly fading away. Yet, he was exhausted from all of the day's events.

"Shi..Conan?!" she yells out in surprise to see the small child in her arms instead of her childhood friend.

He stirs and looks up at her, "Nevermind that. We need to get out of here!" he says with little breath. She nods and runs out of the room carrying him in her arms. The oversized clothing slowly slipping from his grasp, yet he was still able to hold it together.

"Ran!" calls out Sonoko. Ran runs towards her and apologizes for the way she treated her. "Don't worry about it, Ran. At least you're safe." Conan turns his head to face Sonoko.

"Sonoko, call the police and have them take that bastard away…" he says

"But where's Shinichi?!"

"I'll explain later! Just call the police!" he demands. "Ran, let's go home."

Confused, Sonoko takes out her phone and does as she's told. Ran runs toward he stairs and heads in the direction of the Detective Agency.

"Sh…Con…t-thankyou for saving me…" she says softly as she runs.

Conan nods and rests his head on her shoulder, "Anything for your safety, Ran." He sighs.

He couldn't help but wonder what she'd say about his transformation once they got back home.

Yet, he feared the worst…


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Meitantei Conan or it's Characters.

**Changing Emotions**

**By MoonlightKagomeHimeko**

Ran opened the door to the Detective Agency slowly; it's worn out hinges creaking loud enough for the both of them to hear. The room was dark and empty. Her father had left to some bar somewhere, she guessed, because she didn't leave dinner.

She walked over to the counter where she left the food for Conan. It sat there, untouched. She turns to look at the small boy in oversized clothes walking to her room without a word. Her eyes never leaving him. Once he was out of sight, she turns back to the food and put it in the microwave to reheat. '_Conan must be hungry…_' she thought to herself.

Her cheeks flush slightly. "C…Conan…" she mumbles under her breath. "Conan is…"

The loud beeping of the microwave catches her attention and she goes to open the small door. She takes the food out with caution and sets it on a tray along with a glass of water.

Stumbling through the living room with the tray in her hands, she makes it to the hallway in front of her room.

"C-Shi-…I brought you some food…you haven't eaten all day, right?" she asks from behind the door.

There was a short pause before Conan opened the door and nodded. He stepped aside for her to come into the room and she set the tray of food in front of him on the floor and watched as he ate in silence.

So many things were running through Ran's mind. The silence was bothering her so much that she swung her hands up to either side of her head and ruffled her hair crazily. Conan looked up from his food, nervous as well.

"Um…Ran? Are you okay?"

She slung her arms to either side of her quickly and was blushing like mad. "I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING, OKAY?! YOU NEVER HEARD THAT COME OUT OF MY MOUTH! IT WAS YOUR IMAGINATION!!!"

The young boy stared in confusion. "W-what are you talking about?"

"YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT, OKAY?!" she yells again, slamming her fists into the floor.

He looked away from her, scared that she'd slam her fists into his face next. _'What is she talking about?'_ he thought as he stared at the desk across the room. _'What! I know!'_

He turned back to her and took another bite of food before saying, "You mean, that thing you told me about when I first got here?" he blushed a little as he recalled her exact words. "'I love Shinichi!' Right?"

Silence, once again filled the room and ran sat there, turning a bright red color.

"I…I guess since it's kind of out there now…" he started, his eyes returning to their normal seriousness.

She looks up a little bit in order to see his face. He takes off his glasses and sets them down on the floor next to the tray. "I never needed these."

Her hand reaches to pull a hair from her face. Conan sighs, "I don't know if I want to tell you why, but…" he paused to think a bit. "…I really am Shinichi."

Her blush was returning fast and she put one hand to her face to cover up the heat flowing to her cheeks once more.

"I wasn't suppose to tell you until I got my body back. I was shrunk and you may recognize this body from back when we were kids."

She nodded furiously. "Y-yes…I do…I convinced myself that it was true, but I couldn't explain how it happened…You know I've tried to get it out of you for a very long time, but—"

"But I always proved you otherwise?"

She nodded once more and returned to remaining silent.

"I couldn't tell you…I thought you'd get into danger for it."

"B-but why?"

"Because…I can't tell you…Listen Ran. No one else saw me change back except for you. So you mustn't tell anyone about what you saw, okay?" his voice became stern and demanding.

Again, she nodded and looked to the floor.

The room filled with silence yet again. Nothing could be heard, but the sound of the passing wind coming from the crack in the window and the slow ticking of the clock on the dresser.

Conan pushed aside the tray and slowly crawled on all fours over to her. Her body was trembling from the tears of joy she had been shedding without his notice. He went to move her hands from her face and brushed away the hair that had fallen over again to cover her eyes.

His eyes were fixed on her teary ones and he cupped her cheek with his small hands.

"Ran…" he whispered, "don't cry."

Slowly, he found his tiny lips on hers. Her trembling began to cease and she wrapped her arms around him. _'This may seem wrong…but…I know have evidence that he really is Shinichi…I don't have to worry anymore…'_

Footsteps could be heard from the hallway, "Ran, Conan, I'm home." called Kogorou as he made his way towards her room and went to open the door.

Conan moved to rest his head on her shoulder as Kogorou stepped into the room.

"Is he alright?" he asked.

She nods, "We just had a long day is all. We should get to bed."

"Alright. I'm gonna' watch TV. Yoko's on!" he says and leaves the room happily.

Conan leaves to crawl into the bed and reaches into hi pocket to show her the temporary antidote he still had left.

"You can seem my true form again one more time, okay? How about a date tomorrow?" he says, winking.

She giggles and nods. "I'm just glad to know you're here. I'll never love anyone but you, Shinichi…"

**Moonlight: **It's done. =] Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up! (Senior paper consumes your life!!!)


End file.
